


Send me Your Picture

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Linda drags Iris to the club. Barry is away camping with Joe and Wally. Luckily the two of them can keep in contact through their cellphones.





	Send me Your Picture

Iris finally found an empty booth at the back corner of the club.

The fact she managed to snag one in the first place was a miracle. On a Saturday night the club was packed. Filled with groups of twenty-somethings wanting to blow off steam. Or hopeful singles looking to find love or at least a one night stand. Her friend Linda was one of those ‘hopeful singles’. And as her best friend Iris felt an obligation to be her wing-man when called upon.

Problem was Iris hadn’t been to a club in years. Not since her and Barry got together. Her Saturday nights now consisted of cuddling on the couch watching movies or spending time in the bedroom having mind blowing sex. Iris did not remotely miss being single. She never enjoyed going to clubs in the first place. She hated feeling as though you were at a meat market. Men sizing you up to see if you were worthy of their time. The general lack of understanding of personal space when they tried to sneak in groping your ass. The sleazy smiles when they brought you a drink or asked you to dance like they were the ones doing you a favor.

But she was here because she owed Linda one. Plus Barry had gone away this weekend. Off into the Keystone woods on a camping trip with Joe and Wally. Because apparently the three of them had a desperate need to do even more male bonding. Barry had begged Iris to come along. Neither of them liked the idea of spending three nights apart. But Iris couldn’t let her best friend down even when faced with one of Barry’s infamous puppy-dog eyes.

As if on cue Iris’s phone beeped with a new text message.

**Barry:** _Breaking any hearts yet?_

Iris shook her head and smiled. The trust between them was absolute but she knew Barry felt some type of way about her going to the club without him. He had explained to her earlier over the phone that it was really the idea of hordes of horny single men thinking Iris was an option that bothered him. He wanted to make sure they knew she was a taken woman. Iris mostly rolled her eyes and humored Barry. He was ridiculously cute when being possessive.

**Iris:** _Not yet. But I will start breaking hands if another guy pinches my butt one more time._

**Barry:** _………_

**Barry:** _WHO WOULD DARE. Do you want me to come down there? Cause I will._

**Iris:** _Babe no. Everything is fine. You don’t need to protect my butt all the time._

**Barry:** _But I want to :(_

Iris seriously didn’t know what to do with him. She could hear the slight note of whine in his voice when reading the text. She was in love with a ridiculous over-protective goofball and she loved it.

**Iris:** _How are my boys doing? You get attacked by a bear it?_

**Barry:** _I wish! That would be more exciting then sitting around starting at a fire. Camping is so boring why did I agree to this?_

**Iris:** _To build a stronger bond with your future father and brother in-law?_

**Barry:** _Well we are bonding over our shared boredom_

**Barry:** _Hey you should facetime with us_

**Iris:** _No you goofball. Go roast some marshmallows and tell ghost stories_

**Barry:** _Come on please. I miss you :(_

Iris glanced up from her phone to see was still very much engaged with her gentlemen friend on the dance floor. By the way the two of them were grinding against each other they were minutes from taking a cab home together. Nor did Iris have any interest in drinking or dancing alone. Though facetime would be pointless in such a dark and noisy club.

Her phone beeped again.

**Barry:** _Pleaaaaaaaase_

Iris huffed out laugh. Barry acted like they hadn’t seen each other in weeks when in reality it had only been one day. But she missed him too, more than she cared to admit.

Iris turned her phone’s camera on then picked a filter for the low lighting. She tilted her head up and parted her lips a little before taking a selfie. Seconds later Barry responded with a flurry of emojis from the hearts, the winking and kissing faces, along with the 'praise’ hands.

**Barry:** _God you’re gorgeous. No one in that club deserves to see your beauty_

’ _flatterer_ ’ Iris texted back but secretly she loved how open with praise Barry was.

**Iris:** _I showed you mine now you show me yours_

Several minutes later Barry sent her a picture.

Iris clicked on the picture to enlarge it and couldn’t stifle her giggles. She expected Barry to send a smirking, come-hither selfie to entice her even more to facetime with him. Instead the picture Barry sent was one of him and her dad. Joe West had on his signature black woolen hat and the biggest smile that crinkled up his face. By the angle of the picture her dad seemed to be relaxing in one of the fold up chairs they brought along while Barry seemed to be sitting on the ground. His head tucked back making his chin almost disappear. The expression on his face a mix between him almost smiling and his mouth open to speak. His thick brown eyebrows raised up a little in question.

He looked ridiculous, and adorable and Iris couldn’t love him more in that moment if she tried.

Iris was in the middle of texting back a responded when saw from the corner of her eye someone slide into the booth to sit next to her.

Iris ignored whoever it was at first. Maybe the dim lighting and their drunken state made they mistake her for someone else. However when they loudly cleared their throat Iris was forced to look up from her phone. Sitting beside her was a decently good looking guy with a chiseled jawline and the kind of bulging muscles that came with being a gym rat.

On the other hand he had way too much gel in his black hair. And the top three buttons of his shirt were undone revealing chest hair that Iris always found a little gross. Most of all Iris didn’t like how he leered at her.

“You know its rude to text while you’re in a club,” The man with too much gel in his hair spoke.

“Oh sorry,” Iris rolled her eyes. “Didn’t know my texting was offending anyone.”

“Its rude to the people who want to come over to talk to you,” The man leaned in close with his eyes drifting down to her breasts.

“Well I don’t want to talk to anyone,” Iris inched further away from the annoying intruder.

“Then why are you here?” The stranger frowned.

Because I’m too good of a friend, Iris thought regretfully to herself. She turned her eyes back to the dance floor to see Linda heavily making out with her male suitor. Excellent, that meant Iris was officially off the hook.

“Hey,” The stranger spoke up again exasperated. “Are you ignoring me?”

“Yes,” Iris turned her phone back on to start texting Barry again.

“Well you shouldn’t -”

“Listen,” Iris said in a sharp voice while leveling a glare at him. “I didn’t ask you to come over to talk to me. Nor do I want to talk to you. Now let me text my boyfriend in peace or I will stop ignoring you and introduce my fist to your face. Fair warning I know how to properly punch someone.”

Iris didn’t bother to wait to see his reaction. She grabbed her purse then stood up to walk away without a second look back at the pissed off guy she left behind. She elbowed her way through the crowd till she reached one of the exits. She didn’t want to spend one more minute in their over-crowded club.

Once she felt fresh air on her face Iris typed at her phone again.

**Iris:** _Listen I know you’re doing some male bonding with dad and Wally…_

**Iris:** _But could you come get me?_

**Iris:** _Its been a long night dealing with assholes_

**Iris:** _And I miss you_

After several minutes of not getting a response Iris sighed in disappointment. Barry must of turned off his phone to make smores or to listen to one of Joe West’s famous ghost stories. Resigned that she needed to find her own way home to an empty apartment.

Iris started to phone the number of the taxi service a whoosh of air then blew past her. A familiar pair of long and strong arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up. The world around her blurred and morphed. The sky scrapers of steel and glass turned into towering black pine trees. The bright city lights turned to stars that blanketed across the sky.

Iris shuddered when the cold mountain air touched her bare and heated skin. Without her coat she had nothing to protect her from the drastic change in scenery. Except for Barry, who was holding her bridal style in his arms. He brought her in closer to his chest to keep her warm.

“Hey you,” Iris tilted her head back to look into his face. “You came.”

“Of course I did,” Barry smiled at her.

This, Iris thinks to herself, is infinitely better to seeing a picture of him on a small screen. She can trace her fingers along the freckles that dot along the bridge of his nose. To better see the flecks of blue and grey in his green eyes. To see his lips pull into a smile he reserved just for her.

“Hey sis,” Wally’s voice breaks the spell she’s under. “Thank god you’re here. I was getting bored with these two old men.”

Iris turned to look over at her father and brother sitting around the fire. Joe sending his son an unamused glare at the “old men” comment while Wally shoved another smores into his mouth.

“Don’t give me that look pops,” Wally says around a mouth filled with melted marshmallow and chocolate. “Barry just seriously suggested we play I-Spy. This is how pathetic we’ve become.”

Iris giggles at the scowl Barry sends Wally’s way.

“Happy to be here,” Iris laughs as Barry set her back down on the ground.

Iris shivered again from the cold. Her thigh length, strapless dress really isn’t appropriate clothes for the middle of the woods.

Seconds later she feels the weight of Barry’s coat dropping on her bare shoulders. Iris smiled in relief as she put her arms through the long sleeves. The material already warmed by Barry’s body heat and smelling of Barry’s soap and skin.

“Thank you,” Iris went on her toes to place a soft kiss on Barry’s lips.

Barry blushed and grinned at her.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Barry said looking at her with a dreamy expression. “I missed you. And cellphone pictures don’t really do it for me.”

Iris sighed happily when Barry pulled her into a hug. Her face nuzzling into his chest. His large hands rubbing up and down her back.

“Can you two cut the romantic sappiness already,” Wally called out. “I’m trying to roast marshmallows over here.”

Iris laughed as she pulled Barry towards the camp fire.

Her Saturday night started out with her being miserable in the club to happily cuddling into Barry’s side listening to her dad tell ghost stories and eating smores


End file.
